The present disclosure herein relates to a display device.
Display devices are not only used in a television, a computer, or the like, but also widely used in small electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), since display devices become lighter, slimmer, and consume less power. As display devices are used in various electronic devices and industrial fields, demands for display devices having high reliability are increasing. A display device may include a display panel and a driving circuit for driving the display panel.